Allison
by Tomlinsxwolf
Summary: Parce que Allison Argent mérite bien plus que ce qu'on peut voir dans la série après sa mort.


**Hi everyone :D**

 **J'ai commencé à écrire ça le 17/07/2014... Et je l'ai fini il y a... 10 minutes ? J'ai mis un an et des cacahuètes pour faire 2 000 mots. Les plus longs de toute ma vie. J'ai bien pleuré en me relisant donc désolé si y'a un chouia de fautes, de toute manière généralement j'en fait presque pas.**

 **Cet OS m'a donc usée jusqu'à la moelle, je n'arrêtais pas de l'ouvrir et de le fermer sans avoir écrit un mot parce que ça ne me convenait jamais ! Finalement j'ai ça, et c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce que je voulais sortir.**

 **Si je me suis tuée à la tache sans abandonner cet OS c'est parce que dans Teen Wolf, je suis désolée, mais ils ne savent vraiment pas gérer la mort des personnages, sérieusement.**

 **Je vous laisse avec cette courte lecture, en précisant que l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, blablabla.**

Allison Argent. Celle qui protège ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes.

Ils n'avaient pas menti à la police. _C'est arrivé tellement vite._ Comme si ce n'était même pas arrivé. Comme si ce n'était pas _réel._ Pourtant, il suffisait de regarder ces quelques personnes pour voir que, malheureusement, c'est bien arrivé. Allison n'est plus là. Le cercueil qu'ils viennent de voir disparaître sous la terre face à eux le prouvait. Dix personnes étaient encore dans le cimetière, plusieurs dizaines de minutes déjà après la mise en terre du cercueil. Les personnes qui la connaissaient le mieux, et deux parents venus soutenir leur enfant respectif.

John Stilinski était là pour son fils, Stiles. Mais il était aussi là pour rendre hommage à Allison. Elle l'avait touchée un jour. Dans un ascenseur, elle avait exposé une de ses faiblesses... elle se sentait faible, impuissante face à ce qui leur arrivait à tous. Il l'avait réconforté, à sa manière. Mais comment pouvait-on rassurer une adolescente plongée au milieu de meurtres aux origines surnaturelles ? Il ne savait pas si elle s'était sentie mieux après leur conversation mais il l'espérait. Et par-dessus tout, il savait que malgré son sentiment de faiblesse, Allison n'avait jamais autant prouvé sa force qu'en ce jour maudit, lorsqu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver ses amis.

Melissa McCall était là pour son fils, Scott. Elle se sentait terriblement mal pour lui. Son enfant, son bébé, venait de perdre le premier amour de sa vie et elle ignorait si elle pourrait l'aider à traverser cette épreuve. Chacun gère son deuil de différentes façons et elle espérait qu'il se tournerait vers elle, pour qu'elle puisse lui apporter tout le soutient dont il a besoin. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec Allison mais Scott en parle tellement souvent qu'elle a l'impression de la connaître. C'était une gentille fille, qui avait aimé son fils de tout son coeur, elle le savait.

Les deux parents présents s'éloignent, conscients que les jeunes aimeraient se retrouver entre eux et avec Chris Argent, le père de la jeune Allison. A la sortie du cimetière ils croisèrent un invité surprise. Lorsque le jeune homme s'avançe, ses yeux s'embrument de larmes devant cette tombe qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour. Le petit groupe entend le nouvel arrivant derrière eux et certains se retournent pour se retrouver face à Jackson Whittemore. Et une tournade rousse fond sur lui. Il réceptionne Lydia dans ses bras qui le martèle de coup de points en fondant en larmes, déjà mal contenues.

C'est en serrant Lydia dans ses bras qu'il se rend compte que la situation ne peut pas être plus réelle. Alors c'était vrai. Allison Argent n'était plus. Il avait appris la nouvelle de Danny avec qui il parlait régulièrement au téléphone. Il n'avait pas osé y croire. Il avait foncé à l'aéroport de Londres pour se retrouver à Beacon Hills, puis au cimetière où il a vite compris qu'il arrivait le jour de l'enterrement de la jeune brune. Il avait bien aimé Allison. Même s'il s'était rapproché d'elle pour provoquer McCall, il avait apprécié ces moments avec elle. Elle était sincère et avait su le voir lui, à travers ses airs de frimeur. C'est lorsque Lydia arrête de le frapper qu'il revient à la réalité. Cette réalité où Allison n'est plus là, même s'il ignore pourquoi.

Son regard se tourne vers Derek. Le grand brun était venu soutenir Isaac manifestement, sa main serrant l'épaule du grand frisé blond. Jackson se demande pourquoi Isaac à l'air si amorphe lorsqu'il se rappelle que Danny lui avait dit qu'Allison et lui semblaient flirter ensemble au lycée et surtout à une soirée fluo. Derek aurait donc fait des progrès du point de vue relationnel, venant au cimetière soutenir son bêta. Son ancien bêta du moins. Et visiblement, il ne soutenait pas uniquement le jeune homme en face de lui, mais également celui qui était appuyé contre son dos. La main libre du brun nouée à celle du plus jeune dans son dos. Stilinski ?

Dans un autre contexte, Stiles ne se serait pas appuyé si ouvertement contre son petit-ami de la sorte, leur relation étant tenue secrète. Seulement là, il ne pouvait plus tenir debout seul. Il avait besoin d'aide, de _son_ aide, de _son_ amant. Parce qu'ils avaient perdus Allison. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient perdu une amie, presque une soeur. Et une fille. Et Stiles se sentait affreusement mal. Car pour lui, c'était de _sa_ faute, à lui. Il avait été le Nogitsune et le Nogitsune avait pris le contrôle des Onis, qui ont tué Allison. Il se sent sale, il se sent coupable. Il se sent meurtrier. Il a envie de hurler. De colère, de désespoir, de tristesse. Il était en colère contre tout le monde. Contre Allison pour ne pas avoir vu le Oni s'approcher d'elle. Contre tous les autres qui lui disait que, _non ce n'était pas lui qui contrôlait, il n'y pouvait rien, ce n'était pas de sa faute._ Et surtout en colère contre lui-même, qui n'avait pas été assez fort pour résister à cette possession. Alors il ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il fait et s'appuie contre Derek, juste pour se redonner de la force. La force de ne pas hurler, de ne pas complètement craquer. Même si les larmes coulent sur ses joues pâles.

Un autre couple -presque- inconnu de Jackson était là. Il y avait Scott -la partie connue du couple- qui était à genoux, ayant visiblement cédé à la tristesse, qui était soutenu et entouré d'une jeune fille aux origines japonaises ou chinoises, il ne savait pas. Kira d'après Danny. La jeune fille était agenouillée contre Scott, l'entourant de ses bras, le serrant contre elle, lui tenant fermement les mains. Comme si à travers se geste elle lui disait qu'elle était là, qu'elle le laissait donner libre cours à sa peine, sa douleur, mais qu'elle restait, qu'elle ne partirait pas.

Jackson rafftermit sa prise sur Lydia, comme pour lui faire passer le même message. _Je suis là_. La mort d'Allison marque profondément la jolie rousse. Aujourd'hui elle enterrait son amie, sa meilleure amie, sa soeur. Celle avec qui, au début, s'était comportée comme avec tout monde, en tant qu'une Lydia aux airs d'idiote bimbo. Mais Allison était restée et l'avait perçée à jour, lui demandant pourquoi elle cachait à tout le monde qu'elle était la fille la plus intelligente de ce lycée. Elles passaient leur temps libre et non-surnaturel dans les magasins à faire du shopping ou simplement dans la chambre d'une de deux filles, parlant de choses plus ou moins sérieuses. Lydia et Allison étaient des âmes soeurs, dans le sens fraternel du terme. En réalite, Lydia avait peu d'amis sur qui elle pouvait compter et elle sait, que jamais, elle ne retrouvera une amie comme Allison. Parce que Allison Argent était unique.

Jackson se reconcentre sur Isaac. Il avait l'air dévasté. Vidé. Hanté. Il avait eu tellement de mal à laisser les autres s'approcher. Les laissant penser qu'il se remettait très bien de ces années à être battu par son père. De la mort de son frère. De sa mère. Tout le monde s'était plus ou moins demandé comment il faisait pour vivre avec ça, sans chercher à le lui demander réellement. Alors il ne disait rien. Et un jour, il avait refait une crise de panique dans un placart de rangement du lycée, dans lequel il avait été enfermé avec Allison. Et il l'avait attaqué. Elle s'en était sortie avec une griffure au bras. Il avait eu peur de lui faire réellement mal. Il s'était inquiété toute la journée, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, après tout elle disait que ce n'était rien et ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment... Mais il avait fini par aller la voir. Il l'avait attendue devant chez elle, se doutant qu'elle allait arriver. Elle eue l'air surprise, sans une once de peur en elle, simplement surprise. Il lui avait demandé si ça allait, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas avoir son père de chasseur sur le dos. Elle avait sourri, sentant la fausse excuse. Elle l'avait rassuré, et l'avait fait entrer. Allez savoir pourquoi, il n'a pas pensé à refuser sur le coup. Chris n'était pas là. Bizarrement, il ne se souvient plus comment ils ont commencé à parler mais ils parlaient, de tout, de rien. Et soudainement, elle lui avait posé la question. _Tu vas bien ?_ Il avait répondu un _oui_ , par habitude. Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle sentait le mensonge. _Je veux dire... Est-ce que tu vas mieux Isaac ? Tu... as vécu des choses horribles et j'ai l'impression que tu n'en parles à personne, mais que tu devrais_. Il avait été choqué. Et il avait fui. Il l'avait évitée comme la peste pendant deux jours, rassassant encore et encore ses paroles. Et il fit encore une chose qu'il ne comprit pas, il est retourné la voir un soir. Elle l'a accueilli en souriant, démarrant sur un sujet tout à fait banal. Comme si elle attendait qu'il parle de lui-même, quand il en aurait envie. Et il avait fini par le faire. Elle a fini par lui promettre qu'il ne sera plus jamais seul. Et ça les avait encore rapproché.

Il avait eu confiance. Il se sentait bien avec elle. Il se sentait lui-même. Et elle lui avait menti. Il était de nouveau seul. Parce qu'elle l'abandonnait. Mais c'était de sa faute après tout. Elle s'est tenue entre un Oni et lui. Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser se faire tuer, comme tout le monde l'aurait fait ? Mais non, bien sûr que non. Parce qu'Allison Argent n'est pas comme tout le monde. Mais Allison l'a abandonné, le laissant seul. Comme son frère. Comme sa mère. Comme tout le monde.

Jackson est tiré de ses pensées par le mouvement de Scott, qui prend sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne veut même pas imaginer comment il doit se sentir. S'il venait à perdre Lydia, il ne savait pas dans quel état il serait. Scott vivait Allison, c'était littéralement son mode de vie. C'était son premier amour. Il l'avait aimée, il l'aimait, comme ce n'était pas permis, dans tous les sens du terme. Il l'aimait alors qu'il était un loup-garou, et elle, la nouvelle fille de la classe, humaine. Il l'aimait en apprenant qu'elle venait d'une famille de chasseurs de loup-garou. Il l'aimait quand elle apprit leur existence, son existence. Il l'aimait quand elle accepta ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il était. Il l'aimait bordel, il l'aimait tellement. Et oui maintenant il aime Kira. Mais c'est différent, c'est tellement différent. Allison est différente. Allison était différente. Et même s'ils avaient rompus. Même s'ils avaient chacun trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Même s'ils n'étaient plus amoureux. Scott sait, et il sait qu'Allison le savait aussi, ils s'aimaient et s'aimeraient toujours.

Jackson voit Scott tourner la tête vers Chris. Non, pas Chris, il n'a pas envie de voir. Pas lui, pas cet homme qui a déjà tant perdu. Sa soeur, folle à lier, mais tout de même sa soeur, tuée. Sa femme, mordue par un loup et qui a préféré se suicider. D'une certaine manière, son père, mourant et il faut le dire, fou à lier aussi. Il ne lui restait qu'elle. Sa fille. Son Allison. Il la chérissait, il voulait la protéger contre le monde entier. C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait dit d'attendre. Mon dieu, elle devait l'attendre. Elle n'avait pas écouté. Elle ne l'avait pas écouté lui, son père. Elle avait écouté son instinct qui lui hurlait de trouver Lydia, de protéger ses amis, de _protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes_. Elle avait écouté son coeur. Elle s'était interposée, consciente des risques. Et elle n'y avait pas survécu. A ce monde dont il voulait absolument la protéger, elle.

Jackson s'était tenu au courant de ce que devenait la meute, par l'intermédiaire de Danny. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas avoir revu Allison une dernière fois. Mais il se promettait qu'il ne laisserait plus cette meute, parce que finalement c'était _sa_ meute. Et sa meute venait de perdre une des leur. Allison Argent.

* * *

Mon dieu, j'ai encore envie de pleurer...

Je profite de cette publication pour vous remerciez, car je continue d'avoir des reviews, des mises en favoris/follow, et chacune de vos petites attentions me touchent énormément, merci vraiment de prendre du temps pour envoyer un petit truc à une fille qui publie genre une fois par an des tout petits trucs... Sachez que je me connecter régulièrement quand même et que donc je réponds toujours, lorsque j'y arrive ! (oui parce que les "oh j'ai bien aimé" et compagnie... j'adore recevoir ce genre de petites phrases simples et concrètes mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre, genre même un merci j'ai du mal car j'ai du mal à prendre ça comme un compliment auquel on doit répondre merci. J'sais pas si vous m'avez comprise mdrrr mais en bref JE VOUS AIME)

 **Gros hors sujet** pour les filles... qui aiment le nail art (yeeaaah j'suis une fille qui regarde 18 séries et qui aiment se faire pleeeeins de trucs sur les ongles) je me suis créée un blog où je poste mes petites créations, si vous pouviez me donner votre avis... Mais j'ai plus de photos sur mon instagram (j'y poste que mes nails art, pas ma vie), je vous mets les deux ""liens"" (merci FF qui supprime les vrais liens -' ), merci d'avance à celles qui iront jeter un coup d'oeil !

J'aimerai vraiment des avis, l'écriture et le nail art sont deux choses qui me tiennent presqu'autant à coeur l'un que l'autre !

 **BLOG** thewolfsshadow POINT blogspot POINT fr/

 **INSTA** https DEUX POINTS / instagram tomlinsxwolf / POINT com

Je vous aime graaaave, encore milles mercis et à bientôôôôt (? enfin... j'dis toujours à bientôt quand je poste une fois par an...)


End file.
